Rhyme's Boyfriend
by DragonMaster94
Summary: The is a small romance story about the characters of TWEWY...hope you like it. NekuxShiki   JoshuaxRhyme
1. Chp 1 And so it begins

**Rhyme's Boyfriend**

Joshua was quite bored. Ever since he ended the Game in the UG, he's had found very little amusement. He even reopened the UG for the Game just to be entertained, but since Neku and his gang became alive again, the Game no longer gave him any joy. He would simply find something else to do like…Rhyme had just left class when…"Yo, Sis! Wait up!" cried Beat "We're still hangin' wit Phones and Shiki at 104, iight?"

"Of course! I'm looking forward to it" Rhyme replied cheerfully.

"Sweet! I'll check on ya later then. If I'm late again, my bitch 'o a boss will kill me" Beat laughed.

Rhyme smiled. "See you later Beat" She called after him. He waved back.

She walked for awhile until she reached the park. This was her favorite place to be when she wasn't hanging out with her brother or the others. It was so quiet and peaceful that she would just sit around for hours either watching the wild life, meeting new people, or just sitting back and thinking things through. Usually, she would look for someone to talk to, but this time was different….

"Hello there" said a calm, cool voice.

She looked up to see non other than….."J-Joshua!" She cried as she looked at his ash colored hair and then into those deep purple eyes. "I-I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Oh? And why is that, little Raimu?" Joshua asked as he smirked.

"I'm not little, Joshua. And please call me Rhyme" Rhyme said politely. "I was just surprised to see you since you usually only show up when everyone is together, like on Neku's birthday."

"Very well, Rhyme" said Joshua with a hint of a smirk "I came to see you since the UG hasn't been very interesting lately and the others are busy. Beat is busy with his taxi service and I believe it would freak out his customers quite horribly if I were to appear out of nowhere. Neku and Shiki are having their alone time." Rhyme blushed thinking about those two's relationship especially since she had never been a relationship herself. "While I would enjoy angering Neku by interrupting, but I prefer to stay on Shiki's good side." Joshua laughed. "So that leaves you as my only friend to visit and you seemed like you needed company"

"Really? Well, thanks, Josh." Rhyme replied. "Oh! We're getting together later. Wanna come along?"

"Why not? I'd enjoy a conversation with Neku and Beat" He said with a snicker.

Rhyme laughed too. Once she calmed, she let at a little sigh.

Joshua noticed it and asked "What's wrong, Raimu?"

"I-it's nothing Joshua" Rhyme was so embarrassed by the question that she didn't even notice him calling her Raimu. "You don't need to-"

Just then, Joshua toke the tip of her chin between his index finger and thumb and tipped her chin so that she was looking up right into those concerned purple eyes. "Raimu" Joshua said calmly, lovingly. "Please don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lying. I rather not have to resort to scanning your mind. So, please let me know what is upsetting you're cute face."

Tears were running down Rhyme's cheeks. She had been hiding it for so long. She pulled down her beanie to hide her face in it while she cried. She slid the tree truck she been leaning against and sat with her knees bent and her chin resting on her knees.

Joshua sat down next to her. "Rhyme, I didn't mean to upset you. I should been more gentle."

"No" Rhyme sobbed "I j-j-just never told anyone before. Not even Beat or Shiki.

"Why? I thought why you had friends for, so that you wouldn't break down this bad." said Joshua

"I-I can't!" Rhyme said, as she cried "They often rely on my assurance."

"You can tell me anything, Raimu" Joshua said "I won't ever tell anyone without your permission. I swear by my status as Composer."

"Okay" muttered Rhyme. She had calmed down by now. "It's actually kinda stupid, which another reason why I've never said anything." Tears were leaking again.

"Rhyme, anything that's making you this upset is not stupid or silly" Joshua said calmly, trying to comfort her. He wasn't used to people opening up to him. Rhyme suddenly grabbed his shoulders and hid her face in his shirt and sobbed loudly. Joshua, unsure what to do, ran his fingers through her short blonde hair and rubbed her back.

"I-I'm sorry, Josh" sobbed Rhyme "I can't hold it any longer" Then she just cried into his shirt. Joshua was surprised. Raimu was usually calm and so mature about things unlike her friends even do she was the youngest. "It's just I feel so alone sometimes." Rhyme said "Nobody in my classes want to be my friend since I always make better grades than them. It's not like I shove it in they're faces or anything. They're always pushing me around and call me a nerd or poor since my clothes are old and hand-me-downs."

"Doesn't Beat know about this?" Joshua asked

"Of course he does. That's why he gets in trouble a lot since he gets into fights with bullies." Rhyme explained "It's all my he has such a bad record. I just feel lonely a lot. Neku and Shiki have each other and Beat even has a girlfriend every now and then…..I mean! I didn't mean for it to sound like that!"

Joshua eyes widened. She was alone alright, but not in the way she said she was. "Raimu" Joshua asked "Are you like cause you're single and the others have been in aren't?"

Rhyme blushed, which Joshua found cute. "Well, I really don't have any friends other than you guys, but I've also never been in a relationship." Rhyme suddenly grew very shy and scooted away a bit. She actually a crush on Joshua, but she never she would ask him.

"You don't have to be alone, Raimu" Joshua said as he scooted close enough that their thighs were touching.

"Y-You don't mean…?" Rhyme asked, her face blushing red.

"Of course I do" Joshua said slyly. Then he grabbed her by the chin again. Rhyme heart was beating furiously as she looked into those beautiful purple eyes. Joshua pulled her lips closer to his. Their lips met gently. Rhyme closed her eyes pushed into his lips a little harder. Joshua held her head in one hand and had his other hand on the small of her back. After a few seconds they finally separated in order to breathe. They just stared at each other for a while. Then Rhyme let her lie on Joshua's shoulder and all was good.


	2. Chp 2 Discovery

**Rhyme's Boyfriend Chapter 2**

**Rhyme was worried. Joshua and her were still sitting together under the tree, he appeared to be dozing, but knowing him, he was just pretending. What were the others going to say when she showed with him. Before, they kinda expected him to show up considering who he was. However, if she showed up with him at her side, even Beat would know something was up. Joshua insisted on walking her there. When she tried to talk him out of it, he simply said "They'll find eventually. It's better to tell them now. Besides, I'll enjoy they're reactions." he gave her one of those smirks and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. As soon as his lips touched hers, she immediately turned to putty in his arms and just leaned onto him, enjoying the blissful kiss.**

"**We better start heading to 104." Rhyme said**

"**Oh, very well. If we must start moving" Joshua said in his lazy tone.**

"**You just making any kind of effort, don't you?" asked Rhyme while laughing. Joshua just smiled.**

**The walk to 104 was uneventful, other than the occasional stare from a passerby. With Rhyme's height and the smirk that never leaves Joshua's face, they were probably thinking that Joshua was up to nothing good, but Rhyme didn't mind or care. She was too worried about what the others would say when they saw them together. Especially since Joshua refused to let go of her hand. Finally, they arrived in front of the store where they agreed to meet the others. Joshua left go of her hand and sat down on the bench to wait patiently for the others. Rhyme stood next to the bench and was twitching nervously. **

"**HEY! Rhyme! Its good to see you!" Rhyme turned around to see Shiki running toward her, waving at her and carrying Mr. Mew. A few feet behind her fast walking trying to keep up was Eri and even further behind was Neku, walking at his usual arrogant stroll. Neku always took his sweet time with things. **

"**Rhyme, how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." Shiki said when she reached where Rhyme was standing. Then she spotted Joshua. "Joshua? I wasn't expecting to see you so early."**

**By then Eri and Neku had caught up. Neku immediately tensed once he saw Joshua. "What the hell are you doing here, Joshua?" Neku said angrily. **

"**I thought I would what the old gang was up to, dear little Phones" Joshua said cockily.**

**Rhyme walked over and stood in between them. "Joshua, please quit instigating. Neku, just ignore him" Rhyme said calmly. Neku stepped back up and turned around. Joshua just smirked and ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**Beat's almost here" Neku said as he pointed across the street towards where Beat was skateboarding down the sidewalk towards them.**

"**Yo guys! I'm finally here!" Beat shouted as he gave one of his grins. He saw Joshua. "Oh great, Prissy is here"**

"**It's pleasant to see you too, Miss-a-beat" Joshua said, being his arrogant self. **

**Beat scowled and growled. "Hey, wait a second. Why were you here alone with Joshua? Or Joshua, why did you show up if Rhyme was here by herself?" Shiki said as she realized it was a bit suspicious. **

"**Yeah." Neku said "I thought you were coming with Beat."**

"**I had to go talk wit' my ass of a boss. I told her just to show up wit'out me." Beat explained "But, what the hell are ya doin' wit' my sis, Joshua?" Beat tensed a bit.**

"**I saw little Raimu sitting here by herself so I thought I would keep her company." Joshua said smoothly.**

"**Yo! Her name is Rhyme!" Beat said, his voice raised.**

"**Beat, please keep your cool." Shiki said.**

"**Come on guys, let's just have some fun. Let's go shopping or see a movie, okay?" Rhyme reasoned with them. Joshua saw that this was what she was talking about earlier about how she had to keep the fighting to a minimum. **

"**Alright" Neku started "Why don't we buy our tickets for the movie and then look around and shop until the movie is about to begin."**

**Shiki was surprised. "Wow, Neku. I usually have to drag you along with us to make you see movies." Shiki said with a smile and a little pride.**

"**Well, if I argue you'll just find a wat to force me to go and- OW!" Neku exclaimed as Shiki slapped him upside his head. Everyone laughed except for Neku and Shiki, who looked a little ticked.**

**Once they arrived at the theater when Joshua said "I'll pay for the tickets." **

"**Wow, Joshua. That's so kind of you. No offense intended, but why?" Shiki said. Neku, Beat, and Shiki were looking at him suspiciously.**

"**I simply want to make up for my little times of fun" He said with a smirk. "You guys head for the mall and I'll buy the tickets. However, I ask that Rhyme stay behind with me."**

"**What!" Beat shouted, getting angry.**

"**The rest of you either distrust or just plain out dislike me." Joshua said.**

"**I'll stay with him. We'll see you guys later." Rhyme said sweetly. Neku and Shiki thought she was trying to keep them from fighting and Joshua did have a point. Plus, he was paying for the tickets. So they dragged a struggling Beat away and left Joshua and Rhyme alone.**

"**Alone at last" Joshua said slyly.**

"**Let's get the tickets. C'mon" Rhyme said.**

**After they stood through the line, Rhyme was about to trek over to the mall when Joshua gently pushed her and held her against the side of the theater. Then Rhyme felt his lips are hers. She immediately fell into the kiss. He kissed so softly and her heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles per hour. She could smell his wonderful cologne and felt his gentle hands on her shoulders. She hooked her fingers into his lush, gray hair. Then he pulled away and she felt a little disappointed. "Come on." He said "If we take too long, they'll notice. We'll have some more fun later. Okay?" Rhyme nodded.**

**They headed towards the mall together. Their friends were waiting just outside the mall doors. "Hey' Rhyme said. Neku and Beat turned and smiled at their friend, but Shiki sort of glared at her with more confusion in her eyes than anger. Uh-oh Rhyme thought. "Me and Rhyme need to visit the restroom." Shiki said. "Girl things" Shiki told the guys. Neku and Beat blushed and turned around uncomfortably. Joshua just nodded politely. **

**Once Shiki and Rhyme were alone in the bathroom, Shiki started "So, when did you and Joshua hook up?" Shiki said concisely.**

"**How did you know?" Rhyme asked, feeling a little ashamed.**

"**There were little hints here and there, but it's hard to mistake making out at the side of the theater for anything else" Shiki said cheerfully, sticking her tongue out at her playfully.**

**Rhyme realized she wasn't mad, just naturally curious. That's Shiki for ya Rhyme thought.**

"**Well, I was alone at the park again." Rhyme started, but stopped, trying to decide whether or not to tell Shiki about her loneness problems.**

"**And? Give me the details." Shiki said with her curiosity obvious in her tone.**

"**I was sitting under a tree, thinking. Then Joshua suddenly showed up and decided to keep me company." Rhyme explained. "We talked a bit and I had scooted a little closer to him. I've had a small crush on him for a while and started to lean in. My heart was going crazy. When his lips touched mine, I almost resisted, but I fell in love immediately. He was so gentle, so sweet." Rhyme stopped, blushing furiously. Shiki just smirked and nodded with laughter in her eyes. **

**Shiki leaned down and gave Rhyme a friendly peck on the cheek. "C'mon. Our men are waiting for us Raimu." She said.**

"**Y-yeah." Rhyme stuttered "Hey! Wait a minute! Only Joshua can call me that! Get back here!" Rhyme chased after her out of the restroom with Shiki ahead a few steps, giggling.**

****Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think should happen next.


	3. Chapter 3 SoftServe w a side of Awkward

**Rhyme's Boyfriend Chp. 3**

"Alright, guys" Neku called to them as Shiki and Rhyme exited the restroom. "We've got about an hour to kill before the movie starts. Where do you want to go first?"

"How about the ice cream parlor?" said Shiki "I could go for something sweet." The others agreed and they headed for the small parlor in the mall. On the way in, Joshua stopped outside of it and called "I'll be back in a moment. I just want to go check something out!" Then he walked away.  
>"That's strange." Neku said "He usually sticks around to bug the shit out of us. He's up to something again…" Neku's forehead creased in concentration. Shiki and Rhyme had already left for the parlor. Beat was suspicious too; he had never trusted that 'prissy a-hole'. "Beat, I'm going to see what he's up to. He's not acting like himself and I'm not sure if that's good or bad" explained Neku "Tell Rhyme and Shiki that I went to the bathroom. I'll be back." Beat grunted in acknowledgement as Neku toke off.<p>

Joshua was walking deeper into the mall, towards the nearest bathroom. He believed he would have the most privacy in there. His phone was buzzing constantly in his pocket, but he couldn't answer out in the open. Too many eyes, too many giveaways. He walked into the bathroom, looked around, and found it empty. Walking over to the mirror, he whipped out his phone and checked the messages. There were already four waiting for him, 3 of which were from his head reaper. He was halfway through the 2nd one when the bathroom door was yanked open and Neku walked in. Joshua immediately flicked his phone shut and looked up and smiled at Neku.  
>"Well, hello Nekky! Came to help me wash my hands, have you?" exclaimed Joshua, in his usual smartass tone. Neku barred his teeth and his eyebrows became slanted with anger.<br>"What are you up to now!?" shouted Neku "I don't trust you, especially not after my birthday!"  
>"Why Neku, accusing me of mischief? I was only having a little fun a few months ago. Besides, I have nothing planned today, other than to enjoy a movie with my friends." Joshua defended.<br>"Okay, fine. I'll let that go." Growled Neku "Now, what's going on between you and Rhyme?" Neku said his voice and tone a bit calmer. Joshua's eyes widened, but he kept his cool demeanor.  
>"Why Neku, I have no idea what you are talking about. She and I are simply being pleasant with each other"<br>"Yeah right. Her eyes keep flicking towards you. You might be able to hide things, but Rhyme is different."  
>"Really?" Joshua voice became quiet and had an edge of anger. "You don't have any idea what she thinks about, do you?" Neku's eyes widen. Joshua never got angry. Yet, his glare was shooting daggers at Neku.<p>

Joshua shook his head. "I'm quite sorry, Neku. I lost myself for a moment there. C'mon, the others are waiting for us." With that said, Joshua promptly turned and left the bathroom.

-What is he hiding?- thought Neku.

** "**Rhyme, you might want to be careful." Beat said, after taking two bites of his Sea-Salt ice cream. He glanced outside the parlor to see Neku and Joshua returning.

"What are you talking about, Big Bro?" asked Rhyme, pausing mid-lick of her chocolate ice cream cone.

"You don't mean Joshua, do you Beat?" asked Shiki. Rhyme sent her the foulest expression she could conjure, which looked more like she had to sneeze. Shiki just giggled and winked. "You're always protective and suspicious whenever he's around."

"Can you blame me? How can any of us trust Prissy New-Jeans, after what happened. Especially after his "present" to Neku on his birthday." Whispered Beat.

"Don't worry, Beat. That was just Joshua's idea of a joke" explained Rhyme, although she was flinching at the memories. She still hadn't forgiven him for some of his tricks and "toys" as he called them.

"Yeah, right. I trust him about as far as I can—" at that moment, Joshua and Neku had returned to the table.

"Sorry about that. I had a few things to look into." Joshua said, as he sat down next to Rhyme. She smiled. Beat knuckles turned white.

Neku slumped down next to Shiki. He was still confused about Joshua's reaction in the bathroom. He looked around at his friends. Shiki was looking through the flavors, trying to decide. Joshua was browsing through his phone, with Beat watching him intently, steam practically flowing from his ears. Rhyme was just munching into her cone, eyes flicking between Beat and Joshua, her eyes giving away her fear.

"Something on my face, Beatle? You seem to have spotted something" asked Joshua.

"Yeah, I noticed you staring at my sister." Replied Beat, extreme menace in his voice. His eyes were brimmed with fury.

"Bro, please calm down. There's no need to be angry. Joshua is just trying to get on your nerves. Joshua, quit angering Beat" said Rhyme, hoping for peace to continue.

"Do not worry, Raimu. Your brother and I are just letting a little steam out" answered Joshua.

"Yeah, don't worry, sis. I ain't gonna do anything" replied Beat. After this, everyone ate their ice cream and acted like normal teens, talking, laughing. After 40 minutes or so, they headed for the theater.

"Neku and I will get the drinks and snacks!" exclaimed Shiki, practically ripping at Neku's arm.

"Don't forget the gummy bears!" shouted Rhyme, hands cupped around her mouth. Neku waved in acknowledgment. Smiling, Rhyme turned back to Beat and Joshua, only to frown. Any one passing by would assume that the two were taking a staring contest a little too seriously. Their noses were mere inches apart, both staring down each other, waiting for the other to flinch. Rhyme got scared, she knew her brother would murder Joshua if he found out. And who KNOWS what Joshua would do.

"Umm, guys? You two okay?" Rhyme face-palmed on the inside. THAT was a dumb question.

"Yeah, just fine" the two said simultaneously. Rhyme started laughing, holding her ribs and bowing slightly at the waist. Joshua joined in after a couple of seconds. Beat turned away, his face, well, beat red. But he smiled in spite of himself.


End file.
